runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Aku ankka/Arkisto 9
Arkistot: 1·2·3·4·5·6·7·8·9·10·11 Muuten, hieno keskustelusivu Ei ole tullut aikaisemmin sanotuksi. Piti siirtää sivu, jotta saisin sen lagimatta arkistoon=). Rswiki on todellakin ovela ja kukaan ei vieläkään tiedä tarkkaan, onko hän vandaali, vai ei... AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 8. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.00 (UTC) Rswiki1 Rswiki1 sai oman koneen. Hän kertoi minulle siitä RuneScapessa. Kyllä tuo minuakin vähän ihmetyttää... Ja muuten, IP bännit bännivät kaikki koneet, jotka ovat yhdistetty samaan talouteen. Ainoa keino selvitä on vaihtaa IP:tä... --Ylläpitäjä Shades of Death 9. marraskuuta 2009 kello 07.27 (UTC) Hyvä Aku ankka... Tarttisin apua,kun tein youtube accountin mutta en tiedä miten voisin saada videoita. Tiedätkö sinä mistä saisi Linuxiin sellaisen kameran,samanlaisen kun hypercam mutta Linuxiin. Toinen asia on että voisin alkaa käymään niissä sinun reve hunteissa. No, ainakin uusimmat muokkaukset näyttäjät olevan ihan asiallisia... Koska hän ei ole se Runewikinkukko, hänellä ei ole vandalismihistoriaa. Pikku ärsyttäminen/idioottimaisuus ei vielä ole rike, toisin kun sillä Runewikinkukolla, joka vääristelee kommentteja jne. PS.RuneWikikukko näyttää tekevän asiallisia muokkauksia nyt PPS.Keskustelusivuni on mennyt jotenkin niin, että tuo (olikos se monaco-sidebar) on mennyt oikealle, voisitko korjata sen? AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 07.13 (UTC) RuneWikikukko on pysäytettävä, voisitko raportoida wikiaan? Tuhosi minun keskustelusivun ja muuta!!! Olen ihan raivona siihen tyyppiin. --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 60px|link=RuneWiki:RuneWikin henkilökunta 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.17 (UTC) RuneWikiKukolle on tehtävä jotain, se esittää sinua jä lähettelee viestejä allekirjoituksellasi... --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 60px|link=RuneWiki:RuneWikin henkilökunta 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.41 (UTC) : Eli, bännit täältä käsin ei auta. Yritän ottaa selville IP:n, sain selville missä hän tekee hahmonsa. Nyt vain pitää kaivaa sähköposti ja siltä käsin ottaa selville IP:n. IP:n jälkeen pystyn seuraamaan hänen liikkeitään. Voin ottaa tämän jutun projektiksi. --Ylläpitäjä Shades of Death 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.03 (UTC) :: Minulla on tästä kokemusta... --Ylläpitäjä Shades of Death 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.03 (UTC) ::: No niin... Perhosia vatsassa. Jos tämä toimii pääsemme eroon yhdestä suurimmista vandaaleista! Ja muuten, muokkasiko hän allekirjoitustasi? --Ylläpitäjä Shades of Death 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.39 (UTC) :::: Nopeata toimintaa ja äänestys oli tiukka... =D --Ylläpitäjä Shades of Death 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.49 (UTC) Mitä ihmettä???????????? Joku on laittanut keskustelusivulleni KAIKKIEN aktiivisimpien käyttäjien keskustelusivujen viestit???!!! Noh... Mistä tiedät että RunewikinKukko on Rswiki, aavistatko vai tiedätkö? Joka tapauksessa, mielestäni RWchat on hauskempi, mutta jos kerran Rswiki on (todistetusti) RWKukko, pitää sitten "evakoida" kaikki Chattiisi, jolloin minäkin tulen sinne. :Aa joo... En huomannut sitä keskustelua ja nyt alan uskoa, että hän on se. Muutenkin vandalisoinut/ärsyttänyt niin paljon urallaan. :AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.34 (UTC) AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 11. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.30 (UTC) Kävin siellä eilen sanomassa, että hän on vandaali Teemmekö me muuten uuden Chatin? AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 07.34 (UTC) Hmm... SOD tuli RuneScapessa puhumaan ja hän sanoi pelaavansa toisella ukolla samaan aikaan. Kuulemma ei ole kiellettyä jos on eri servu... AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.38 (UTC) : Jos eri servereissä, ei ole kiellettyä. Samaan aikaan samassa serverissä pelaaminen on kiellettyä. =D --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.45 (UTC) Tein sen... Tein ukon nimeltä CC RuneWiki. Sopiiko nimi? Merkitse (jos sopii) sitenoticeen uudeksi Wikichatiksi. AntivandaaliLuokka:Sivut, joihin TILT on laittanut viestin 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.02 (UTC) Miten haluat...? =D--Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.39 (UTC) : Mietin juuri, että RuneWikin loppu voisi olla se kun mennään antamaan byrokraatti entiselle vandaalille, joka poistaisi kaikilta oikeudet. Wikeissä on yleensä yksi piilobyrokraatti, joka voi tarvittaessa antaa oikeudet takaisin. (anteeksi kommentti, mutta voisiko asia olla näin?) --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.46 (UTC) :: Sopii --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.46 (UTC) ::: Hyvä! Pitkitän vähän lauseita ja otan koordinantit pois. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.57 (UTC) ::: OK! --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 12. marraskuuta 2009 kello 19.05 (UTC) sivu voikko muokata mun rahaa pvp:ssä otsikkoa (--Moikkaaja 13. marraskuuta 2009 kello 10.08 (UTC)) onko ihan pakko..... onko pakko olla nuo kamat mulla olis black robet, iron 2h, leather cowl ja -vambraces sow..... siis pitääkö.... ja vielä se että tuleeko kaikki sun klaaniin? jos tulee niin laitaa coin share heh jos revelt putois rune platebody kaikki 3lvl n00bit saa jtn 1k (jos väkeä 40-60)=D eipä minulla muuta paitsi että tein uuden naispuolisen rune-tyypin sen nimi on Demon Z888=D --So what?! 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 19.31 (UTC) Nytpä keksit tosi hullun/hauskan jutun Ootko nyt tosissas? Mehän kuollaan parista iskusta :D. No, mites tehään sit kun kuollaan ja menetetää kamat (ei voi blessata hautaa kun on kolme levelisiä kaikki, ei voi telettää varrokkiin kun ei oo isoa taikatasoa). Hankitaako valmiiks uudet kamat vai tullaako sitte ilma kamoi wilduu? Tulee kiire saada huomiseen mennessä ukolle rahaa kamoihin ja ruokaan. Olen joka tapauksessa mukana ja rupeekin heti tekemään accounttia. XD --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 19.53 (UTC) En tod olis keksiny Tein just uuden ukon ja alkutehtävän. Sen nimi on Revuhunt. --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.36 (UTC) eek! OMFG!!! apua kehitin str 3 kun luulin ettei cb vielä siitä nouse.. no se kuitenkin nousi joten kai sinne vielä pääsee vaikka olenkin lvl 4=/--So what?! 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 20.38 (UTC) -_____- Ei millään pahal mut luulen et toi sun suunnitelmas ei toimi.... tässä pari asiaa miksi jos saat todistettua väitteet vääräksi niin jee=D *liian vähän väkeä ei saada tapettuu ees yhtä revee *revet tappaa meidät yhest ruoka ei siis auta *reveil liian iso def me hitataan niihin 0 *jotkut kuolee jo alus ku zombit-giant ratit hyökkää=) -muuten ihan hyvä idea=D jos tulisi vähintään 50 tyyppii voitais ehkä pari revee tappaakkin=D --So what?! 14. marraskuuta 2009 kello 22.02 (UTC) ps. tuolla tosiaankin on pari sivuu mitkä pitäis poistaa esim:Stral rune oops....... damn! unohdin kokonaan wildun rajoitukset -.- teenkin uuden tyypin sitä varten=D Juhlista Repesin totaallisesti tuolle viestille etusivulla: "Ja kiitokset sille herralle joka kickti kaikki mun CC:stä!" Kuolin lesserille, joten en tiedä miten juhlat loppuivat. Hyvin? =D --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 16. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.29 (UTC) W00t! Löysin selatessani sivuja chut.riitin runescape hahmon nimen! Käy katsomassa runescapen highscoresta tämä nimi:Sir Avidius Juho0088 - Rollback off Laitoin äänestyksen Juho0088'n raatihuoneeseen ja 100%, eli 3 vastasi, että Juholta pitäisi poistaa Rollback. Tee palvelus. Poista Juho0088'lta oikeudet. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 16. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.35 (UTC) ip-osoite:80.222.216.254 on sotkenut vähän runewikiä. katso vaikka: Santa hat --JAIPman 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.35 (UTC) Tehnoob? Tietoa tuosta Guthix - TehNoobShow:sta? Lähetti kaikille byroille jtn. viestejä, paitsi sinulle.--Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.22 (UTC) : Voisi ollakin, sillä tuo Named Guthix oli pari päivää sitten Faladorin farmilla, kuvaamassa itseään ilman taustahenkilöitä. =O Pitäisikö kysyä? =D --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.37 (UTC) Clan Wars ottelu server 141! Hei. Runewikichat pitää nyt Clan Wars ottelun torstaina klo 15:30 servussa 141, tai mikä se Clan Wars server olikaan. Aloitamme serveristä 141 ja Varrockin suihkulähteestä. Tervetuloa mukaan, ota parhaat haarniskat ja aseet. Haastamme hyvän vastustajan. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.30 (UTC) Apua, tämä Wiki ei etene kovin nopeasti, ja artikkelit ovat useimmat tynkiä!!! Jedipediassa on jo +3100 artikkelia!!! --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) (Vieraskirja) 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.01 (UTC) Tuotah Etsimme sellaisen. Niitä on paljon. Ei ole mitään hätää, kun tunnen meidän cc:stä yhen vakiokäyttäjän, lähes 120 levusen. --Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.34 (UTC) kq ehdottaisin toho hirviöiden lahtauksene et tuis kivaa et mentäis kq tiedät kylä mikä vihka se olisi hienoa voittaa jos haluat et väki tienaa nii joku muu mut toi oli ehotus--~~~~ (--Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 18. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.45 (UTC)) jostsi syyst en voi allekirjotta mut oon moikkaaja moi=D Kun sanoit viime viestissäsi ettei zombie ratit hyökkää tarkoitin kyllä ett zombit-ratit (rotat/zombit)tappaa meidät XD oho sorry -.- äskene viesti meni vahingossa edellisen piikkiin =S no tämä ei ainakaan mene=D--Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 18. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.45 (UTC) mitä *******?! ei nää ny vaan me erilleen -.- oon sit so what?! en vaan pysty laittaan nimmarii =S EI JUMALAUTA!!!! SE IDIOOTTI RUNEWIKINKUKKO,KATO MUN KÄYTTÄJÄ SIVU...... : Ip osoitteen vaihtaminen on vaikeaa, hoidin hänet jo. Pysyn mukana, niin hänellä ei ole mahdollisuuksia. Hän alkaa olla liian helppo tätä menoa. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 19. marraskuuta 2009 kello 05.35 (UTC) Kiitos! Kiitos muuten kun korjasit sivuani. Runewikikukon kanssa menee hermot, taidan nyt katsoa miten pitkälle voin mennä "bänneissä" (tai muissa rangaistuskeinoissa =D). --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 19. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.19 (UTC) Hetkinen, missäs wikissä se olikaan, missä huomasin "Aku Anka vai Aku Ankka" käyttäjänimen... Se taisi olla yksi Simpsonit Wiki, tarkistan asian... Inhoa niitä, jotka esittää jotain toista käyttäjänimeä. Olen samaa mieltä, että se "saattaa" olla Rswiki1. --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) (Vieraskirja) 19. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.31 (UTC) :Linkki saattaa olla väärä... --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) (Vieraskirja) 19. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.33 (UTC) :: Voit laittaa listalle: "Sod Kuningas" (keskusteluhahmoni). Yritän saada botin seuraamaan RuneWikikukkoa, ei tarvitsisi tehdä bännitöitä, kun on helpompikin keino. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 19. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.01 (UTC) Miten Rs videoita oikei tehää? Nii, miten oikei niitä tehää? Onko siinä olemassa joku ohjelma, millä niit tehää, vai tarviiko olla videokamera? Jos jollai ohjelma niit tehää nii voisitko antaa linkin(tai ohjelman nimen)? --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 19. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.59 (UTC) moi moi, voisin hoitaa noi "ilmaispelaajien retket" katos ku mää alan tekee näitä ilmaispelaajien retkiä muutenkin. voisit lisätä mun retken siihen ilmaispelaajien retket kohtaan. ja kans linkin uusimmalle mun tekemälle retkisivulle = käyttäjäsivu--Warlock Aku kiitti kiitti ku teit musta rollbackin, ei muuta halusin vaan kiittää. Mr erkkijr 20. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.57 (UTC)mr erkkijr olen täällä vain joiskus kerran vuodessa Taas se sama tyyppi tuli. Kuvien vandalisoinnista päätellen toi tyyppi oli runewikikukko. Nyt se vandalisoi yöllä kun kukaan ei oo paikalla. Ehti jo tehdä valtavasti muokkauksia ennen kuin heräsin ja estin sen. Vandalismi on pahasti noussut parin viikon aikana. --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 08.13 (UTC) :Huh, sain kumottua viimeisetkin sen vandalisointi muokkaukset... --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) (Vieraskirja) 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 09.11 (UTC) Voisitko auttaa Wikiasta tuli joku käyttäjä apuun... Voisitko kertoa hänelle Runewikinkukosta, kun en itse ole hyvä englannissa. 70px|link=Käyttäjä:TILT 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.04 (UTC) Kiitos suositteluista Tämä asia suoriutuu nopeasti tätä menoa. Annoin hänelle koodit. Jos hän vain voisi antaa yleisen blockin, pääsisin sitä kautta ehkä käsiksi muihin Wikeihin ja botti pystyisi päivittämään estot ohjelman kautta. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.42 (UTC) Voisitko laittaa etusivulle sivutiedotteeseen minun synttärijuhlat 30.11 tiedotteen lisää käyttäjä sivullani tapahtumasta tule mukaan !--Skill Mastery 21. marraskuuta 2009 kello 19.44 (UTC)Skill Mastery Kiitos "ylennyksestä" --JAIPman 22. marraskuuta 2009 kello 11.19 (UTC) Jälleen raportoin vandalismista. Ip osoite 62.78.215.69 on kirjoittanut hieman "huonoa tekstiä" (katso muokkaukset). --JAIPman 22. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.15 (UTC) Se video... se tämänpäiväinen REVEHUNT video niin mikä sen nimi? kerkesin kuolla ennen ku kerroit sen ja sitten ku sulla oli private off en voinut ottaa yhteyttä. Klaaniinkaan en päässyt koska joku ****pää kickasi minut =( --So what?! 22. marraskuuta 2009 kello 15.30 (UTC) Lahjoittakaa mulle cash XD Oon katos huonossa rahatilanteessa. Toinen asia Miksen oo saanu chattiis genua? Etkö luota muhun? (Axemaster muutes puutuu tuolta listalta) Varoitus ja huolet Clan Wars ottelusta Varoitus: Mä vedän ancientilla jätkiin vähä päälle 30 ja jäädytän 20 sekunniksi. Ja tiedoksi vain, pelkkä ottelu ei tuo luottamusta takaisin. Ja ajattelin hankkia lunar spellit xD. Noh mietitäänpäs, olisiko haasto järkevä. Tosin Runewikichat ei oo pelkureille joten eihän mulla ole sitä mitään vastaan. Päivittäin runewikichatissa vierailee putkeen joku 30 ja joskus jopa sitäkin enemmän. Huolet pelistä Mutta hei, tuntuu vähäsen siltä, että yrittäisit tahalleen karistaa Runewikichatin maineen omaan chattiisi. Sulla näyttää olevan jotain Runewikichattia vastaan. Ja osittain luulen, että teet tän clan wars ottelun, että saisit kattoo miten hyvä runewikichat on ja miten paljon sun on kirittävä, että Runewikichat jää alas. Sitä vähän epäilen, ei tässä muuta. Videosta vielä vähäsen... Laitan kyl hiukkasen efektejä, jos video tulee. Ja hei! Toisessa koneessa mulla on Sony Vegas, mutta en sais liittää sinne tuntemattomia videoita toisilta lähteiltä, sillä se on rikos maksullisissa palveluksissa. Ja vielä yksi ilmoitus! Ei ottelua. Tiimimme ei ole valmis ja olen luvannut, että seuraava clan wars ottelu on yli 15. joulukuuta. Runewikichat on pelkkä chatti, eikä mikään sota tiimi, This is sparta -.- Minä - Älä tee perhanaa 23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.32 (UTC) Jaaha? Tiimi ei saa käydä Clan warsissa, ellei ole sota tiimi. Ees kertaakaan? Sad. Kiva meininki XD .. --23. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.45 (UTC)Minä - Älä tee perhanaa Rswiki1 ei ole Ladettajan omistaja. Otin selvää asiasta RuneScapen historiasta, jossa esiintyi outo käänne ja salasana vaihtui ulkoisesti. Pitihän tarkistaa tuon kuvan takia =D. Ainoa selitys tälle on, että Ladettaja otettiin boteilla Rswiki1:n käyttöön ja tuo kuva on hyvä todiste, mutta yritä esittää kuva yksityisesti, joten pyydän, etää poistat sen, sillä hahmojen nimien julkistaminen on sääntöjen rikkomista. Silti, Ladettaja palaa näillä hetkillä aidolle omistajalleen ja Rswiki1 aidolle hahmoille muted/bänned RuneScapessa. Miten vihaan näitä RuneScape bottaajia!!! >:( --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokratti Shades of Death 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 12.14 Ehkäs sinä saat 100 muokkauksta viikossa! Mutta oon ollu runewikissä jo jonkin 4kk! Muutes Voitko laittaa tonne sivutiedostukseen, että ne juhlat on 26 päivä? Opettele kirjottamaan.... -.- En saanu yhtään mitään selvää viestistä, joka oli minun "pelit" sivulla.... jes Nyt se ääliö ei banninu mua joten voin taas kirjoitella vapaasti, ja haluaisin myös liittyä grand exhance market whach projektiin, pitää vain hiukan neuvoa, tai sitten käyn itse katsomassa mallia. sivulleni voit laittaa suostumus merkin. --Mr erkkijr 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.05 (UTC)mr erkkijr RuneWiki Mitäs täällä RuneWikissä on tapahtunut poissaoloni aikana? Huomasin ainakin, että Rswiki1 on lopettanut RuneWikin muokkaamisen(?). --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.39 (UTC) kysymys ja ehdotus ensin kysymys: olen tehnyt nimikirjoitus mallinen mutta miten sen nimen saisi malline muotoon, ettei aina tarvitsisi kopioida koko laatikkoa ja liittää sitten? kysyn sinulta koska olen varma että ainakin sinä tiedät koska olet rw:n kokenein käyttäjä. ehdotus: jos haluat saada lisää kavereita/kannattajia kannattaa parannella vielä käyttäjäsivua, vaikka se on nytkin mahtava. Mutta jos esimerkiksi tekisit uusia kilpailuita tai jotain vastaavaa hauskaa. Olet kyllä juuri laittanut joulukalenterin ja kuvia ja aa.tven jotka kaikki ovat todella hyviä ideoita, mutta jos teet niitä aina välillä lisää, niin aina vaan parempi, ainakin minun mielestä on paljon hauskempi lukea pitkää ja mielenkiintoista sivua, kuin sellaista sivua jossa on muutama lause jotain soopaa... Mr erkkijr 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.56 (UTC)mr erkkijr (odotan vastausta kysymykseen) asiahan ei minulle kuulu mutta... asiahan ei minulle kuulu mutta kannattaisi pyytää swordmanilta anteeksi, koska hän on poistanut koko käyttäjä sivunsa koska olet kuulemma cikkinyt hähet chatistasi. Ei kai kukaan halua että menetämme hyvän muokkaajan, joka on tehnyt paljon hyvää runewikin puolesta. Mr erkkijr 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.19 (UTC)mr erkkijr En... vielä ainakaan oo member. Et varmaan tarvii enää apua, vai tarviitko? --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 24. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.47 (UTC) :Vasta huomenna ehkä pääsen memberiksi. hälytys ! mainontaa = paina tästä --Warlock Aku Miten muka solvasin? Byrokraatti Swordman 25. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.03 (UTC) rollbalker se käy minulle =) Vandaaleita Minun käyttäjä sivulla on pieni "bugi" siellä on äänestys kysymyksiä liikaa mihin ei voi vastata. Vastaa minulle mahdollisimman nopeasti --Skill Mastery 25. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.24 (UTC)Skill Mastery KATSO SIVUA Priest in Peril Ohops... Jäi puuttumaan Signaturesta, mutta laitoin sen nyt, pahoittelen mahdollisia aiheutuneita häiriöitä. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.12 (UTC) :En tiedä onko niin muilla, mutta mulla ainakin kaikilla sivuilla (paitsi Sitenoticen omalla sivulla) siinä lukee, että se on päivitetty viimeksi 27. syyskuuta. --Ylläpitäjä ja Byrokraatti Penko (asiaa?) 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.19 (UTC) Tein sivun Grand exchange market watch/mining Sano jos on jotain korjattavaa. Nyt voisi alkaa tekemään sinne ja melee armoureihin sivuja. Grand Exchange Market Watchin kehitys on ollut vähän "unessa" viime aikoina. --Ylläpitäjä Noob94 26. marraskuuta 2009 kello 18.09 (UTC)